Dimensiones
by Florence80
Summary: Que pasaria si dos dimesiones muy parecidas se mezclan y dejan ver lo oculto de la otra?
1. Jump City y Monte de la Justicia

Justicia Joven no me pertenece solo a DC Comics

Dimensiones

-.

Wally iba corriendo por toda la sala de El Monte de la Justicia jalándole el pelo a Artemisa cada vez que pasaba burlándose que ella no podía alcanzarlo

"Ya basta deja de jalarme el pelo estúpido!"

Wally paro en seco "Perdon? Yo no te he jalado nada" dijo volviendo a correr y jalándole el pelo por ultima vez

"Ash te insertare una flecha en un lugar donde ya no tendras hijos" dijo Artemisa sacando una de sus flechas y apuntándole mientras Wally comía nachos

"Vamos a ver si me alcanzas" dijo al mismo tiempo que Artemisa disparaba una flecha y este corría

"Estas loca! Si no me hubiera movido me hubieras insertado la flecha! PSICOPATA LOCA!"

"Mientras no te muevas esta bien" dijo volviéndole a apuntar Y Wally huia

"Robin ayudame con la Psicopata" dijo escapando de una de las flechas que le rozo la cara "MALDITA LOCA"

Mientras Robin los ignoraba y seguía jugando God Of War con Conner

"Chicos quieren galletas?" dijo Megan apareciendo en la puerta

Todos la voltearon a ver, Wally con una flecha en la mano peleando con Artemisa y esta jalándole el pelo mientras Conner y Dick ponían pausa al videojuego

"Claro" dijieron todos

-.

Jump City

"Vamos Robin cual es tu identidad" decía Chico Bestia a Robin

"Quieres que te la diga?" dijo Robin

"Por supuesto que si" Todos dejaron sus cosas y se acercaron a Robin

"Muy bien se los dire y quiero que estén muy atentos me quitare el antifaz de acuerdo"?

Todos asintieron acercándose mas para poder ver

"Vamos Vamos"

"De acuerdo aquí va" dijo Robin sacándose el antifaz dejando ver… otro antifaz

"Oye viejo eso es trampa" se quejo Chico Bestia

"Vamos Robin" dijo Cybord

"En mi país engañar le decimos reklistan (Me lo invente)" se quejo Starfire

"Eres tan rekilstan Robin" dijo Raven

"Nunca dije que era mi identidad" dijo Robin riéndose comiendo una galleta.


	2. Dos Robines?

**Justicia Joven y Teens Titans no me pertenecen sino a DC Comics**

….-

11:02 am

Jump City

-Robin tenemos un problema!- Cybord estaba gritando desde el salón

.Que sucedió Cybord?- llego Robin corriendo

-Se borro GTA Hermano, TODAS MIS MISIONES SE FUERON A LA BASURA!

-Espera, que?

-¡GTA! bro, ¡GTA!

-Yo tenia una sesión ahí!

-Lo lamento hermano, lo lamento

-Yo también, pero como se borro?

-Es lo que busco, al parecer alguien entro a la torre

-Ya revisastes las cámaras?

-Raven esta en eso-dijo Cybord mientras ponía códigos en la computadora-Hablando de ella aqui viene

Efectivamente Robin al voltearse se encontró a Raven que venia con tres computadoras flotando

-Seh alguien entro

-Se puede ver su cara?

-No

-Amm algo mas?

-No

-Ok, donde están Starfire y Chico Bestia?

-No se-respondia Raven fríamente solo como ella podría hacerlo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

Dos gritos se escucharon en el salón de películas que provenían de Chico Bestia y Starfire

-CHICOS!-Robin grito preocupado corriendo hacia las escaleras hasta la habitación, seguido por Raven y Cybord

-Rayos! La puerta esta atascada!-Cybord intentaba abrir la puerta

-Espera lo intentare-dijo Robin dándole una patada, haciendo que solo se lastimara el pie

-AGGGHH DUELE!

-Yo lo hare-dijo Raven con dos esferas de poder en sus manos- AZARATH METREON ZINTHOS

Al abrirse la puerta los titanes observaron un gran agujero negro que empezó a subsionarlos

-PERO QUE?-Robin rápidamente se agarro del marco de la puerta al igual que Raven y Cybord

-Viejo esto nos va a llevar!

-Aghh no puedo mas!- grito Raven soltándose, cuando Robin la tomo de la mano, haciendo que perdiera el control y también soltara la puerta

-NO CHICOS!-Cybord tomo la mano de Robin y con su mano restante se agarraba lo mas posible

Y el agujero se abrió mas

Y ellos cayeron en el

…-

11:32

Monte Justicia

Habia una reunión en el Monte de Justicia todos los mentores y chicos estaban reunidos para hablar sobre los reglamentos de la Montaña

El motivo era que los nuevos integrantes: Robin, Aqualad, Conner, Chico Flash, Artemisa y Megan, supieran los cargos que llevaban al convertirse en el "equipo"

Aunque según ellos ya los sabían por que ya eran héroes, los ignoraron y siguieron con su charla

-Vamos! Si nosotros ya nos sabemos eso!-Wally empezaba a molestarse

-CIERTO BATMA, Esto es mas un sermón que charla!

-Robin pedi que hablaras?

-No pero..

-Nada no tienes derecho a hablar solo a escuchar

-Como sea- dijo Robin, rodando los ojos

Todos se sorprendieron, Robin jamás falta el respeto

Jamas

-Quieres volver hacer eso?- pregunto Batman amenazadoramenet

-El que? Esto?-dijo volviendo a rodar los ojos

-Amigo-intervino Conner- quedate quieto

-Robin ve a hacer 100 vueltas en trapecio

-Como quieras-Dijo levantándose, cualquier cosa con tal de estar lejos de ahí, era bueno

La sala quedo en silencio

-Amm aja como seguíamos… en que estábamos?-pregunto distraídamente Flash

-Ni tu estas prestando atención!- le apunto Batman

-Oye calmate amigo, es solo que me perdi en los rescates

-ESO FUE LO PRIMERO!

-Ahhh Da igual la charla es para ellos no?

Lo único que hizo Batman es sobarse las sienes, ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza, primero Dick y luego Barry

Genial

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Un gran estruendo se escucho en la sala del Monte

Todos los héroes y jóvenes salieron corriendo hacia el lugar

Quien iba de primero era Batman, preocupado por Robin. Jamas se perdonaría si algo le pasaba

Jamas

..-

-Estan bien?-pregunto Robin

-Sehh- se escucho un quejido en coro

-Starfire?

-Auch, aquí!

-Chico Bestia?

-Quien es el? Digo aquí- Chico Bestia se tocaba la cabeza como si fuera a explotar

-Raven?

-Aquí

-Cy?

-Aquí hermano!

-Bien- Todavia no se veía nada todo estaba lleno de humo, asi que cuando intentaron pararse todos se golpearon

-AUCH CHICO BESTIA TONTO MIRA DONDE TE PARAS!

-ES TU CULPA RAVEN PONTE EN OTRO LADO!

-QUIEN ME JALO EL PELO?

-LO SIENTO STAR-Se disculpo Robin

-A MI ME JALASTES EL CABELLO-Dijo Raven

-LO SIENTO RAVEN FUI YO-Dijo apenado Cybord

-¡!ROBIN!- Una voz grave e inconfundible para Robin se escucho en la habitación

Era Batman

El humo se disperso dejando ver a los titanes, y los titanes pudieron ver a los héroes de la liga

-Pero que?-Ok Que diablos pasaba se pregunto Robin}

-Robin-Batman agarro del brazo a Robin y empezó a chequearlo, para ver si estaba bien, ignorando a los titanes

-SUELTAME! SUELTAME!-Robin empezó a soltarse del agarre de Batman

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, realmente no era el dia de Robin

-Que paso aquí?- Se escucho la voz de Robin?

Todos voltearon a ver y encontraron a Robin

Despues voltearon a ver donde Batman, quien también estaba impresionado, quien tenia a otro Robin?

Robin y Robin corrieron hasta quedar uno enfrente de otro

-Quien eres tu?

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Quien es nuestro Robin?

**Dimensiones**

**Oh les agradezo sus reviews me hacen queres escribir mas, en si no se si hare parejas, tal vez si las haga**

**Solo díganme, ¿Hago las parejas mezcladas o de las mismas dimensiones?**

**Les dejo esa pregunta**

**Aquí el tercer capitulo**

…-

-Quien eres tu?

-Yo soy Robin

-No, yo soy Robin

-Yo soy Robin

-Neeh eh, yo soy Robin

-Quien diablos en nuestro Robin?- Chico Flash pregunto confundido

_TENIAN LOS MISMISIMOS TRAJES!_

-Quien es Robin?-pregunto uno de los Robines

Toda la Liga y los Titanes asistieron querían saber quien pertenecía a quien

Lo único que causo es que los Robines sonrieran y empezaran a darles vueltas por toda la sala

Hasta que se pararaon enfrente de todos

-Ahora quien es Robin?- preguntaron con malicia

-Ya déjense de juegos, Robin de la Liga ven aquí

Robin se acerco hasta Batman…solo para después reírse en su cara y alejarse empujando al otro Robin

-El es

-Ese eres tu-le apunto Robin

-Muy bien ya me duélela cabeza- Artemisa comento

-A nadie le interesa- Veloz respondió

-Veloz- se escucho la vos amenazadora de Green Arrow

-Ya ya

Mientras los Robines discutían por quien era el Robin de la liga

Obviamente uno de ellosno quería estar al lado de Batman

Robin de la Liga: Estaba castigado

Robin de los Titanes: Odiaba a Batman

Batman suspiro

Muy fuerte

Haciendo que todos se callaran, ya que se empezó a hacer una pelea en la liga y los titanes de quien era su Robin

Unos decían que el de la izquierda por que Batman siempre va a la derecha

Otros que el de la derecha ya que se veía mejor

En fin no tenían ni la menor jota de quien era

Hasta que Batman hablo

Mas bien grito

-ROBIN ESTAS CASTIGADOOO!

-Que ya me castigastes?-Robin se quejo

-No tienes el derecho-Al otro le valio

-Bien el de la derecha es el nuestro- dijo tomándolo antes que empezara a dar vueltas con el otro

-Aay suéltame, dejame pedófilo!-Robin se restregaba para salirse, mas Batman no lo solto

-Aah me equivoque es el!- dijo apuntando al otro Robin-AGARRENLO!

No fue fácil

Casi toda la Liga contra Robin

Ser el aprendiz de Batman tiene sus ventajas

Hasta que Superman tenia que aparecer!

Siempre arruinando la diversión

Superman lo agarro lo llevo donde Batman quien tenia al otro Robin

-AAAAGGHH SUELTAME!- Robin intentaba con todo, hasta lo había mordido! Pero Batman ni lo volteo a ver- RAVEN SACAME DE AQUÍ

-Claro, AZARATH METREON ZINTHOS!

De un momento Robin a estab al lado de ellos

-Pero como?- Wonder Woman pregunto

-Quien sabe- respondió Raven

-ROBIN VEN AQUÍ!-Batman le grito al Robin de los titanes

-Si ahorita- dijo con sarcasmo

-Si no vienes ahorita

-Estare castigado?- pregunto con ironia

Batman solo lo vio amenazadoramente

Robin le devolvió la mirada

-Mmmm Bueno… que tal si a nuestro Robin le ponemos RT Y Al suyo solo Robin- pregunto Cybord, quien no había dicho nada

-Es buena idea- John apino

-Perfecto, entonces nosotros vamos a explorar!-Starfire hablo también

-Si quien sabe me encuentre mas guapo aquí!- Chico Bestia se adulo a si mismo

-Lo que digas, Titanes vámonos- Robin hizo una simple seña a su equipo y Starfire y Raven volaron, Chico Bestia se hizo halcón, Cybord saco un carro de hacer donde y Robin solo presiono un botón y se formo una moto

Todo en menos de 20 segundos

-Wooow!-El equipo estaba impresionado

Hasta la liga lo estaba, mas por el hecho de los Robines y los chicos deotras dimensiones

-Esto no se queda asi-Comento Batman

…..

**Lo se muy corto pero ya es tarde y tengo sueño. El otro lo hare mas largo**

**Les agradezco**

**Adios**


	4. Atrapenme

**Lo siento muy tarde-…pero da igual jamás me encontraran para pedir perdón**

**Asi que aquí vamos**

**Dimensiones**

…**.-**

-Esto no se quedara asi

-Claro que no me la vas a pagar Robin!- Robin le grito a Robin

-Me da igual- Robin contesto- Vamonos titanes

Y con eso los Titanes se retiraron del Monte de la Justicia dejando a toda la Liga y a un Robin atrapado en ella

-Bueno, otro dia normal no?- Flash hablo

-Si claro- respondió Chico Flah

-Vamonos Robin- Batman hablo dejando a Robin caminar pos si solo

-Si no nos vemos mañana, estoy muerto- Robin dijo al equipo

-Moriras antes si no vienes- Batman hablo entrando al tubo zeta

-Ya ya ya estoy

….—

Mientras tanto nuestros titanes estaban conociendo el mundo

Literalmente habían pasado por Tokyo, Australia, El Salvador, Venezuela, Corea y otros países sin nombres que pronunciar

Hasta que se aburrieron y decidieron ir a comer una hamburguesa en Wendys

Mientras pedían la hamburguesa

-Disculpe que desea para comer?

-Bueno- Robin empezó- quiero pedir una hamburguesa de doble carne con-

-Yo, yoyoo-Chico Bestia interrumpió- Quiero una hamburguesa de tofu con-

-Mi turno yo quiero una hamburguesa de triple carne y otra de pollo , no mejor una de-

-Yo quiero una ensalada de pollo con salsa-

-Yo quiero un te de-

-Ahh SILENCIO!- La mostradora grito?- Que diablos quieren?

-Lo siento yo quería una—

-Una ensalda

-Una hamburguesa de triple carne

-Un te de li-

-Un tofu de

-Ahhh Olvidelo

…-

Cuando encuentre a Robin estará castigado hasta que vuelva a su mundo!

Mientras tanto nuestro Batman estaba pensando en castigar a Robin por negarse a irse con el

Quien en su sano juicio se niega a Batman?

Incluso le devolvió la mirada!

Ah no cuando lo vuelva a ver, estará definitivamente castigado

…-

8:30

Monte de la Justicia

Robin B01 Titanes B13

Toda la Liga volteo a ver a los titanes, quienes venían "discutiendo" de quien era mas tarado

Dos HORAS PARA PEDIR LA COMIDA!

-Yo digo que la señorita tuvo la culpa, se supone que es comida rápida! RAPIDA!- Cybord hablo

-Tienes razón ella tuvo la culpa- Robin comento sarcástico

-Todos ustedes son idiotas- Raven dijo

-Hey!

-Menos Starfire y yo. Las chicas mandan

-Oye eso es feminis-

-ROBIN DOOOOS!

-Ah?

Todos voltearon a ver Chico Flash quien jugaba con Superboy un juego de Fullmetal Alchemist

-Amigooo!

-Amigo?

-Donde estabas?

-Por ahí- dijo Robin mientras se sentaba al igual que los titanes

-Entonces ustedes son?- Starfire hablo

-Oh si perdón, que tarado soy

-Ya era notorio- Artemis hablo

-Hahaha ve y echate mas tinte por otro lado

-Oh si muerete tarado- Artemis se levanto

-Vamos chicos, hay invitados- Superboy hablo

-Lo siento por ellos-Aqualad hablo- Yo soy Aqualad, el es Chico Flash, ella es Artemisa , el es Superboy, y ella es Meggan. Ustedes ya conocen a Robin- dijo apuntando a cada uno

-Hola!- saludaron todos

-Y tu eres el líder?

-Si ese soy yo- Aqualad sonrio- Y ustedes son?

-Oh si, yo soy Cybord , ella es Raven, el es Chico Bestia y ella es Starfire

-Y tu eres el líder?- Superboy hablo

-Ohh no, nuestro líder es Robin

-QUEEEE?!

-Si Rob es nuestro líder

-Wow bueno no sorprende mucho en si- Meggan hablo

-Ven soy inteligente- Robin hablo mientras sonreía

-ROBIN VEN AQUÍ!

Y su sonrisa murió

-Que?

-Como que "Que?" vamos a casa ahora!

-Porque?

-Porque? Te escapaste!

-Yo no me he movido de aquí.

-Espera- Batman lo miro- que Robin eres?

-Ahhhh! No soy tu Robin

-Ahh ok

Y Batman se alejo… o eso dio pensar

De un momento a otro tenia a Robin sujeto por una cuerda

-Pero que diablos? Sueltame tarado

-Muy bien hora de irnos

-No soy tu ROBIN!

-Ya lo se, ninguno de mis Robines es tan tonto para escapar

-Ahhh- Robin saco una cuchilla de su pie? Y rompió la cuerda

Amaba ser un pájaro libre

Hasta que volvió a ser atrapado… por Superman?

-Ahh suélteme tarados ineptos

-Y fuiste Robin?

-Callate idiota!-Robin trataba de escapar

-Como dijistes?- Batman pregunto

-Genial ahora eres sordo!

-Muy bien ahora estas mas castigado que-

Escapo!

Robin salió directo hacia el otro lado de la sala, sonriendo

-Atrapenme si pueden inutiles


	5. Chapter 5

Dimensiones

Aquí va!

.-

-Atrapenme si pueden inútiles!

Los Jovenes Titanes no podían creerlo… su Robin es fantástico!

Escapar de Batman y Superman!

-Robin ven aquí!

-O que?

Silencio total

Todos ansiosos esperaban lo que Batman iba a decir

-O llamare a Alfred

BOOOOOM!

Eso fue horrible para Robin

-Que? NOOOOOOO!

Pero que?

Esa es una amenaza?

Quien es Alfred?

-Si, y si no bajas ahora mismo lo llamare

-Que? No puedes! Igual no es mi Alfred

-Okay, ya tomastes tu decisión

-Psss- Cybord le pregunto a Wally- Quien es Alfred?

-No tengo ni la menor idea

-Pss- Wally le pregunto a Aqualad- Quien es Alfred?

-No lo se

-Pss- Wally le pregunto a Artemis- Quien es Alfred?

-No se dejame ver

-Pss

-CALLATE WALLY- Todos gritaron

Haciendo que la pelea de Batman, Superman y Robin se detuviera

-Solo ignorenos- Starfire hablo

-Como decía- Batman hablo

La escucho?-Todos sintieron respeto por Starfire

-Llamare a Alfred

-Noooooo!

-Sii!

-Nooooo

-Entonces ven a casa!

-…

-..

-Okay- dijo Robin bajándose de asaber

Robin siguió a Batman y todos se maravillaron ese Alfred debe de ser alguien muy temeroso

Y fuerte

Y grande

Y musculoso

Ahh si supieran de nuestro Alfreed

**.-**


End file.
